A Change In Fate
by Scarlet Angelix
Summary: "Yes, Lysandre," a XYZ AU, Pikachu couldn't wake Ash up, he's under Team Flare's control, Alain's torn apart, lives are going to be lost. "Snap out of it!"


**Pokemon XYZ**

 **Different Endings**

 **Okay, before we start, please be notified, that this is taking place at XYZ episode 40, I recommend you check it out first, if not, I'm fine with that, but I'm sure you'll think this is baloney.**

 **One more thing, I will be putting some of Ash's old friends, don't get too excited, I'm going to put mostly Black And White characters.**

The skies were stained red, destruction and chaos spread the Kalos region like a thunderstorm.

Everyone is doing what they can to stop this madness; but nothing much can be done.

All hope was almost lost; the remaining Zygarde, Squishy has fallen into Team Flare's hands, not only that, Ash has been abducted by Lysandre.

Serena and her friends are doing their best to hold the line, but the vine-like objects just keep coming back for more.

Clemont and Clembot are currently trapped in Lumiose Gym, trying to decipher the passcode, which wasn't easy thanks to the pressure.

Alan and Lysandre are currently at the Prisma tower, where they are keeping Ash and his pokemon captive, at least Alan doesn't know that- yet.

"You wish to speak to me, Lysandre?" Alan walked up to the platform, standing face to face with the orange haired man.

"Alan," He spoke, in a calm tone. "I am creating a new world, by destroying this one!"

"This is madness, Lysandre!" Alan yelled, watching in horror as the two Zygarde destroy Luminous city. "Please stop this!"

Lysandre didn't even flinch, "Madness? This is the new age, Alan, this world needs to be destroyed, for me to create a new one!"

"This is how you achieve peace?" Alan protested. "By destroying this world?! And how are you going to achieve that? Even with the Zygarde, the other regions still have their own protectors!"

"I'm not foolish enough to take over the Kalos region, or the world alone, Alan," Lysandre chuckled. "I'm _hoping_ to obtain Ash's bond phenomenon!"

"You… what?!" Alan yelled, watching as Lysandre give a signal, causing something to rise at the higher roof, his eyes grew even wider in pure horror and shock. "Ash!"

* * *

"... Ash…!"

Everything was so distant…

'Why do I feel so lightheaded…?' Ash thought, trying to regain conscious, as soon as he did, everything hurt all over. "What…?"

"Ash, so you're finally awake," Lysandre said, a sly smile on his face, which makes everyone who's anyone wants to sucker-punch him in the face. (Ow)

"W-where… where am I…?" Ash asked himself, looking around, he saw all his pokemon being strapped up in mid air. "Is everyone alright? Greninja!"

"Ash!" Alan called out. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Ash replied., trying to pull his hand away from his restraints, but it isn't working one bit. "Let me go!"

"I'm sorry to treat you this way, Ash, but you may be a chosen human," Lysandre smirked. "You and your Greninja have the power to mega-evolve without a keystone, just with your bond."

As like on cue, two bug shaped robots with wires attached to them flew next to Lysandre.

"And I desire that power too," Lysandre gave a command, and the two droids flew in front of Ash and Greninja, shooting a red beam of energy.

"This is the light that can even control the lastest Zygarde," Lysandre laughed. "You are the new leader of the new world I will create!"

"W-what…?" Ash struggled, staying sane and listening to that madman wasn't really an easy job.

"Don't you see? It's over," Lysandre laughed. "There is _no_ hope left. And you will only answer to me!"

"What is that sup-" Before Ash can finish his sentence, the energy doubled and forced them to the edge further. "Argh…!"

"Director, please stop this!" Alan pleaded, looking that they won't hold on much longer, which also pained him to see his friend like this.

The world that Ash knew, it seems to be falling apart in his mind, he struggled to get these words out to Alan, "A-Alan…! D-don't give up…!"

"Ash…" Alan looked at Ash, 'He won't be himself for much longer! I have to stop this…!'

Before Alan can say another word, a bright red light blinded them, which forced them to cover their eyes with their hands, Lysandre, on the other hand, (man I hate him) just chuckled for the high-tech glasses he just put on.

Until everything was clear, Alan slowly got to his footing slowly, to find Ash and Greninja free from their restraints.

Alan's guards were raised instantly, he knew this wasn't the same Ash he once knew.

He still called for him anyway, "Ash…?"

He didn't answer, heck, he didn't even move a muscle, he just stood there with his head bowed down.

"So, Ash, welcome to Team Flare," Lysandre laughed. "Destroy the people who are attacking Team Flare!"

Ash raised his head slowly, his eyes were no longer brown, they were just a mixture of red and black, Greninja was in the same situation as he was.

"Yes…" Ash said in a robotic tone. "... Lysandre."

* * *

Pikachu, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Goodra and Noivern watched in horror as their trainer got controlled by that sick bastard.

" _Ash!"_ Pikachu called out, unfortunately, no one understood him but the pokemon.

" _What are we going to do?!"_ Goodra called our worriedly.

All of them were mad, wait, _beyond_ furious at Lysandre, they'll probably rip his head off if they have the chance. Yeah. I said that.

* * *

"W-what's going on?!" Iris yelled (BW), she was just having a good day with her Axew with a stroll down her village, then these vines just came out of nowhere and started destroying everything.

Vines were threatening everything here, just as a vine was about to reach them, "Axew, use dragon rage!"

A blue beam of energy destroyed the incoming vines, but it wasn't over yet, "Axew! We have to get back to the village!"

"Axew, Axew!" Axew panicked as he hid in Iris's hair, which she dodged all the vines, just barely.

Iris ran through the vines and made it to the shelter in her village, she saw everyone there also battling for their lives.

Suddenly the attack stopped, just as everyone was wondering on what the heck happened, the public television popped on with a fire symbol on it.

The scene soon changed to a orange haired man. "Greetings, citizens of the world, I am Lysandre, this broadcast is to show you that I will be destroying this world to create a new world."

"That's so wrong!" Someone called out in fury.

"Only the chosen ones shall survive, and if you rebel against us, our legendary pokemons, Zygarde, shall destroy you!" Lysandre continued. "Here's an example for those who goes against us!"

The camera turned to behind Lysandre, a raven haired boy stood there without any emotion, Iris recognized those marks on his face anywhere.

"Ash?!"

* * *

"Oh, my! What's happening?!" Cilan yelled as he ordered Pansage to attack another incoming vine.

"It's happening all over city!" Chili yelled back.

"We have to evacuate the citizens!" Cress said.

"I'm on it!" Cilan said as he ran out.

All of a sudden, the attacking stopped and the digital scoreboard in the gym turned on with a fire symbol.

The contents were the same, like the reaction of all of them.

"Ash!"

* * *

"Look up there!" Serena pointed at the Prisma Tower, which had a water beacon shooting to the skies. "It's Ash!"

It didn't stop there, something jumped from the tower and headed for the ground.

"Incoming!"

The ground had a crater on it, when the smoke cleared, Serena swore she saw a figure, "Greninja?"

The 'figure', didn't answer, instead two water shurikens came their way, luckily Serena acted quickly, "Sylveon, use swift!"

"Greninja? You… mega evolved? Where's Ash?" Serena asked, looking around.

"Right here! Greninja, water shuriken!"

"Ash…" Serena was in shock. "Why are you doing this?!"

"Serena!" Alan yelled from above, he was riding Mega-Charizard. "Get away from him!"

"Why? What happened?!" Serena asked.

"He's under Lysandre's control! He's not himself!" Alan yelled. "We have to stop him!"

"I'm sorry about this, Ash…" Serena said as she called her Sylveon to go in battle.


End file.
